Veritaserum del Demonio
by Kaito Wanijima
Summary: Draco rememorando el pasado, la poción quemándosele, Potter viniendo a molestar y, de alguna manera, romance barato.


**HP no me pertenece.**

* * *

El tiempo había pasado. Ya no eran unos niños, sin embargo, seguían sintiendo lo mismo que en aquel entonces. Ese odio envuelto en atracción y, porqué negarlo, un poquito de amor. Sí, un poco, porque si fuera mucho, alguno de los dos ya hubiera dado el primer paso… O al menos eso pensaba Draco Malfoy, mientras revolvía el caldero que tenía en frente. Con los años se había convertido en maestro de Pociones, y para su desgracia/alegría Potter entró como maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Y eso mismo era lo que tanto le molestaba a Draco, ¿por qué si el maldito Potter ya había dicho que sería Auror, tenía que regresar a Howards y joderle la existencia? ¿Es que no podía hacer su maldita vida lejos de él, con su perfecta novia, sus perfectos cuñados y sus perfectos amigos? ¿No podía sólo dejar que todo lo que tenía adentro desapareciera? ¿Es que era muy difícil permanecer alejado mientras olvidaba todo lo que venía sintiendo desde la primera vez que le vio? Por que sí. El orgulloso hijo único de la familia Malfoy se enamoró a primera vista, desde aquella vez en las escaleras, antes de entrar al Gran Comedor y ser separados en diferentes casas.

Ahora que lo pensaba un poco, en ése momento quiso hacer suyo a Potter; no de una manera morbosa, pues después de todo tenían once años. Sólo tenía el infantil capricho de tenerlo cerca. Pero oh, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Potter se negó… Admitía (a regañadientes) que se había pasado con lo de Weasley, pero maldición, nadie se había negado a estar a su lado por más que los humillara y/o aplastara (literalmente o no).

Recapitulando, con los años se percató de que no era sólo un capricho, si no más bien como un extraño tipo de enamoramiento, en el cual, tenía completamente asumido que la única forma que tendría de acercarse al castaño sería a través de peleas, burlas y, ¿por qué no? Un par de humillaciones… Aunque hasta al menos el tercer año, lo había hecho sólo por placer… y, por supuesto, por el típico "Niño que molesta a la niña (niño) que le gusta".

Soltó una pequeña risita, apartando un mechón de pelo que había salido de la media coleta que con el tiempo había comenzado a usar porque su cabello había crecido mucho… Y sinceramente no le apetecía volver al cabello apelmazado de aceite de calabaza. De repente… percibió un extraño olor. Miró a su entorno confundido y olisqueando por si las dudas, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar... que salía humo de su caldero.

-Maldito Potter.- Maldijo al castaño por lo bajo, echándole la culpa de su propio error, mientras hacía un poco de aire son las manos y retiraba el caldero del fuego.

-¿Por qué habría yo de tener la culpa de que quemaras tu poción?

Draco giró, más rápido de lo que debería, porque terminó por regar un poco de la poción fallida en el suelo, haciendo que comenzara a salir un humo de color azul. Tosió un poco, intentando no inhalar, pero fallando en pocos segundos. Escuchó a Potter invocar algún hechizo de viento para dispersar el humo (mentalmente lo agradeció).

-¿Estás bien, Malfoy?- _Oh, sólo cállate, estúpido._-¡Sólo estoy preguntando si estás bien!- _¿Qué...? ¿Qué demonios?_Draco fijó su vista en Harry, preguntándose de verdad qué carajo estaba pasando.

-Nada de que demonios, Malfoy. Estoy preguntando si inhalaste el humo.

-E-estoy perfectamente, Potter.- _¿Qué le está pasando a éste idiota?_

-¡¿Idiota?! ¡Sólo estoy preocupado por ti, gran estúpido!

El rubio entró en un pequeño shock, del que se vio forzado a salir cuando Harry comenzó a zarandearlo de los brazos.

-Hey, Malfoy ¡te estoy hablando! ¿...Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo parecido?- Draco apartó los brazos del castaño de un manotazo, con una expresión de pánico en el rostro. Potter... él, de alguna manera..._¿Puedes leer mi mente?_-Leer tu... Pfft -Harry comenzó a reír mientras se sostenía el estómago.- Le-leer mi mente, dice. ¡Pero si lo estás diciendo en voz alta!

- ¿Qué...? Deja de decir estupideces, Potter. Yo no- Escuchó al castaño invocar un espejo y ponerlo enfrente suyo, de manera que el rubio podía ver perfectamente su propia cara. -_"¿Qué está pensando éste...?_-Detuvo sus pensamientos al ver sus gestos. En el momento en el que se preguntó mentalmente qué pensaba el otro, sus labios se movieron... ¡Se movieron! Se suponía que eran sólo pensamientos, entonces ¿por qué...? ¡¿Por qué sus labios se movían?!- ¿Q-qué...?

-Entonces, ¿no lo controlas?- Siguió al ver como el rubio negaba con la cabeza.- ¿No lo controlas para nada?- Insistió.

-¡Que no, estúpido Potter! ¿Crees que me gusta estarle contando a todo el mundo lo que pienso, así, de buenas a primeras?

-No, ya veo que no.- Harry rió un poco. - ¿Estabas preparando algo que pudiera causar esto?

-No- Draco hizo una pausa, considerándolo.- _"...Leí en alguna parte que el veritaserum puede tener diferentes efectos si el tiempo de cocción no es respetado, pero nunca escuché nada de evaporación al contacto..."_- Cortó sus pensamientos (y se dio cuenta de que otra vez estaba hablando en voz alta) al escuchar la estridente risa del castaño.

-¿Es enserio? ¿veritaserum? Pfft- La risa de Potter se hacía más fuerte, provocando el enojo del rubio. - Oh, no me mires con ésa cara. Es sólo que nunca esperé que eso funcionara contigo.

-¿Por qué no habría de funcionar conmigo, estúpido?

-Tú sabes "El veritaserum actúa mejor sobre los confiados, vulnerables e insuficientemente preparados para autoprotegerse contra él". Nunca pensé que pudieras ser definido por confiado o vulnerable.

-Tú...- Draco tenía ganas de volverle a romper la nariz al arrogante sujeto enfrente de él.- El que quizá haya hecho efecto en mí no quiere decir que sea confiado o vulnerable.- El rubio hizo énfasis, sintiendo la mandíbula tensa.

-Tú sabes, yo también lo inhalé y a mí no me hizo nada.- Malfoy iba a replicar con un "voy a matarte", pero Harry continuó. -Aunque... supongo que eso te vuelve algo lindo.

Se extendió un silencio en la habitación.

-Tú... ¿Qué...? ¿Q-q-qué...? ¡¿Qué se supone que acabas de decir?!- El rubio comenzó a apuntar al otro con un dedo acusador.- _"¿Me estoy sonrojando? Mierda. Me estoy sonrojando."-_Pensaba histérico.

-Sabes, Malfoy. Aún dices lo que piensas...- La cara del castaño de repente se alegró, como si acabara de descubrir algo realmente bueno. -¿Debería de aprovechar este impulso de honestidad tuyo?

Este tipo de cosas no pasan todos los días, después de todo.

-¿Aprovecharlo?- Draco se dio cuenta.- Maldita sea, ni se te ocurra, Potter.

-Veamos...- Harry continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado.- ¿Quién fue tu primer novia...?

Aunque Draco definitivamente no iba a contestar, el pensamiento llegó a su mente antes de si quiera poder detenerlo.- _"Pansy"_

_-_Oh, supongo que eso tiene sentido. -El castaño escondió los puños detrás de si, no queriendo mostrárselos al otro.- Otra pregunta...

-¡Corta esto ya, Potter!

-¿Por qué te hiciste maestro de pociones? Siempre creí que tus Excelente venían del favor de Snape.

Esta vez Draco prefirió contestar por sí mismo.- Eso... probablemente fue así en un principio, pero... yo sólo quería... suplir los malos recuerdos por buenos, o al menos cotidianos.

-Pero eso no lo explica del todo. ¿Por qué no tomar Transformación o Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Siempre se te dieron mejor.

-Al principio quería el puesto de DCAO, pero... tú mejor que nadie sabes que pasó.

-Sobre eso... quizá no debería decírtelo, pero la profesora McGonagall fue quien me extendió la invitación para el puesto.

- Lo sabía. McGonagall siempre me ha querido en Transformación.

-Y ¿por qué no tomarlo?

El pensamiento de Draco fue más rápido que su boca. -_Serpiente.-_

-¿Eh? ¿Serpiente?

El rubio soltó un suspiro.- Mi primer trasfiguración fue una serpiente... y ahora, sólo me trae malos recuerdos la materia.

-¿No es eso un poco extraño considerando que ahora eres Jefe de la casa Slytherin...?

-Es diferente, Potter. Pero bueno, supongo que un Gryffindor nunca lo entendería.

-Ya...- Harry desoyó el comentario.- Una última pregunta… ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

Draco no quería, realmente no quería... pero la mente se adelantó a la boca (otra vez). -_"No te odio" "En realidad sólo me sentí humillado cuando me rechazaste..."_

_-_¿Qué...? Me-me estas diciendo... que todos estos años sólo... Pffft- Harry comenzó a reírse.- ...¿Sólo ha sido tu orgullo herido?

-¡No! ¡Yo te odio! ¡Definitivamente te odio!

-Oh~ es así.- El castaño comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio.

-¡No te acerques, Potter! ¡Juro que te lanzaré un maleficio si te acercas!

-Oh, ¿le lanzarías un maleficio a alguien que no odias?- Harry llegó hasta estar en frente del rubio.

-¡Ya dije que te odio!- Draco estiró los brazos para empujar lejos al sujeto en frente de él, pero sus muñecas fueron tomadas y separadas a los costados.

-¿Sí? Entonces... ¿Tú odiarás el que yo haga esto...?

Oh, mierda. Draco sabía a lo que se refería Potter... Maldita sea, claro que lo sabía; ya no era un niño después de todo.

Ya no era un niño, no... Y sin embargo, reaccionó como uno cuando el otro... cuando Harry lo besó.

No fue un gran beso, de hecho apenas y podía ser definido como uno.

Era sólo un roce de labios con el que Draco se dio cuenta de que el castaño estaba midiendo sus reacciones... y lógicamente después de saber esto no podía sólo no intentar apartarse. Intentó soltar sus manos del agarre, pero no sirvió de nada, ¿desde cuando Potter era tan fuerte? Probó después con alejar su cara de la de Harry pero eso sólo empeoró las cosas porque el otro tomó ambas manos por la muñeca con una y con la otra le sujetó de la cintura, convirtiendo el ligero roce de labios en un beso propiamente dicho.

Se separaron unos segundos después, y aunque en un primer momento Harry pensó que el otro lo golpearía (e incluso estaba preparado para aquel maleficio), eso no pasó… No sólo no pasó si no que sucedió justo lo contrario. Ahí, en frente de él, estaba el orgulloso hijo de la familia Malfoy… Llorando.

-H-hey, no tienes porqué llorar. –El rubio sólo se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.- No llores, ¿sí? –Colocó las manos en los hombros del otro.- Prometo no volver a hacerlo.

Mierda, era él quien tenía ganas de llorar.

-Tú…-Escuchó la voz de Draco siendo amortiguada por las manos.- me abandonaste… -El castaño no entendió.- te fuiste y pudiste haber muerto… Huiste para matar a esa maldita serpiente y me dejaste a mí preguntándome cada día si podrías estar muriendo en ese mismo instante… después apareciste en mi casa luciendo como una mora y tenía que elegir entre tú o mi familia… tú no tienes una maldita idea de lo que llevo sintiendo todos estos años… y de repente me entero de que sales con la hermana de Weasley, y de que saliste con la noviecita de Diggory… de que ahora tu vida es perfecta y de que la gente se pregunta si se casarán pronto… Por eso decidí entrar como maestro en Hogwarts, quería estar lo más cerca posible de todos los recuerdos que tenía de ti… ¡Pero volviste! ¡Regresaste y te hiciste maestro! Y yo sólo no puedo mantenerme tranquilo contigo a mi lado, sabiendo que puedo toparme contigo en cualquier pasillo, que tendrás que estar en las reuniones de maestros y que nunca voy a poder olvidar lo que siento si esto sigue así…

-Malfoy, tú…

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir nada, estúpido Potter!

Draco escuchó una pequeña risa del hombre enfrente de él.

-Realmente debes de vivir enclaustrado, ¿no?- El rubio se quedó callado, sin poder rebatir nada; era cierto que había terminado con todas sus "amistades" que en realidad no lo eran y… bueno, Hogwarts no estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, exactamente. – Ginny y yo terminamos hace por lo menos 3 años. Cho, hasta donde sé, se casó y tiene tres hijos, de eso hacen… casi 6 años. –Harry hizo una pausa, mirándolo.- ¿Hace cuánto que no sales del castillo?

Draco se guardó una respuesta.

-Sobre lo demás… Lo siento, no puedo negarlo… ni siquiera tengo una justificación válida, si es que salvar mi vida no cuenta.- El castaño rió un poco para después aclararse la garganta.- Malfoy, yo… no sabía… si hubiera sabido… -Harry maldijo por lo bajo.- Si hubiera sabido lo que sentías te juro que muchas cosas habrían sido diferentes.

-¿Diferente en qué sentido?- Draco se descubrió la cara, mientras se pasaba las mangas de la túnica por la cara en un intento de limpiarla.- ¿Serías más amable? ¿Intentarías una amistad? ¿O simplemente te alejarías todo lo posible de mí?

-No, yo…

-Oh~ estás hablando de una relación, ¿no?- El rubio rió.-Por si no te has dado cuenta, Potter, yo nunca pedí eso.

-¿Podrías callarte un segundo? Por Merlín, a veces eres tan desesperante e idiota que me sacas de quicio completamente.

-¿Qué?- Alegó el rubio, indignado por los insultos.

-No sólo eso, eres un arrogante que siempre dice cosas como: "Yo pude volar antes que ustedes", "yo soy un sangre pura de una prestigiosa familia", "yo soy el mejor y ustedes nunca podrán estar a mi altura"… "Yo soy el único enamorado".

El silencio se extendió de nuevo en la sala.

-Entonces, tú.- Era el turno de Draco para estar asombrado.

-Sí, he estado enamorado de ti desde el principio, aunque eras un matón malcriado. Todos lo sabían, menos tú… y sabes, nunca entendí como es que no te diste cuenta, era bastante obvio… Incluso Ginny y Cho se dieron cuenta.

-¿Fue por eso que…?-El corazón de Draco estaba yendo a velocidad de vértigo.

-¿…Que la relación terminó?- completó el castaño, tomándose su tiempo para responder.- Con Cho sí, ella se dio cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ti y yo me dí cuenta de que ella en realidad no iba a poder olvidar a Cedric. Pero con Ginny no fue así, de hecho, yo me enteré de que ella lo sabía hasta el final; la verdad es que fue ella quien decidió que termináramos.

-¿Y-y tú te sientes mal por eso?

-¿Acaso me escuchaste cuando dije que era de ti de quien estoy enamorado?-El rubio se sonrojó.- Pero la verdad es que no. Ginny y yo estábamos juntos sólo para no dejar de estarlo, no habían ése tipo de sentimientos. Y creo que ahora sale con un francés, capitán de quidditch.

-Y… ¿Por qué salías con chicas si estabas enamorado de mí?- Oh, mierda, no acababa de decir eso, ¿verdad? Incluso estaba seguro de que su tono fue el de una adolescente celosa.

-Sabes, yo podría decir lo mismo.- Siguió al ver la cara de "¿Eh?" que el rubio había puesto.- Saliste con Parkinson cuando estabas enamorado de mí, ¿no?

-Yo… intentaba no pensar en ti y siempre me lleve bien con Pansy, así que…

-Pues entonces digo lo mismo.

Draco soltó un suspiro, dándose cuenta de que no iban a llegar a ninguna parte por el momento. Miró a Harry, disculpándose (de alguna manera) por sacar el tema, a lo que sólo recibió el acercamiento de el otro, claramente con intensiones de besarlo.

-Ejem…

Draco empujó tan fuerte a Harry que éste, de no ser por el entrenamiento de Auror, habría dado contra el suelo.

-Me alegra que hayan arreglado sus diferencias, Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy,- La imponente Profesora Minerva McGonagall estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta con una expresión un tanto incómoda.- pero me temo que tengo que interrumpir, ya que ambos tienen que rellenar el papeleo del mes. ¿No fue eso por lo que le pedí que viniera a avisarle al Profesor Malfoy, Sr. Potter?

-Sí, lo siento muchísimo, Profesora.- Harry estaba rojo y nervioso.

-Me doy cuenta de que estaban… ocupados, pero agradecería mucho que me acompañaran para poder terminar con su informe.

-S-sí, enseguida.- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Draco y Harry se miraron por última vez cuando la Directora se giró, acordando dejar la "charla" para otro momento, después de todo, tenían toda la vida para "hablar".

* * *

**Yo! **

**Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar que esto fue un regalo para mi novia (soy hombre) y que no lo tenía previsto; también que hace mucho que no leo nada de HP por lo cual esto está chorreando de OoC. Lo siento.**

**Todavía tengo que terminar el cap de Xanxus-nii y el Oneshot de Belphegor. *suspira* Mejor me voy a escribir.**

**Hasta luego! Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
